Light at the End
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Spoilers from the 6/19/03 Smackdown, After the show a drunken Stephanie reflects on her sordid past and Shawn Michaels offers a helping hand.


Title: Light at the End

Author: Kora  
Rate: PG-13  
Main Characters: Shawn Michaels/Stephanie McMahon  
Summary: A drunken Stephanie reflects on her sordid past and Shawn Michaels offers a helping hand.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: Did you honestly think I could let the 6/19/03 Smackdown! moment between Vince and Stephanie pass by without a nice angsty Shawn/Steph fic?! Yeah, I thought so.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie hiccuped, the taste of digested Bacardi rolling up on to her tongue. She grimaced and chose to ignore the taste by slugging back another full drink. The bar was full of noisy sounds and even noisier people, smoke and exotic smells floating about in the air. There were so many lights around her, all of them bright and she moaned low in her throat, lowering her head.

She was about to set it on the edge of the bar when she saw how filthy it was and opted instead to fold her arms over top, resting her head on her arms. At least the skin was nice and cool, lord knew she needed some kind of relief. Her head was spinning and her skin felt hot, her throat dry from too much alcohol.

Unexpected tears welled up as a particular memory floated to mind. Some fat business man before her. A big, leering grin on his fat sweaty face and her trying to hold back her nausea, returning a similar smile as she got on her knees before him. Her stomach rolled and she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. She brushed them aside and wished at this moment that she would just disappear.

Not so much die as expire. Fall apart, cease to be. A group of people rushed past her bar stool, some of them brushing too close to her back and she thought of sitting up, turning to face them and tell them off but she found she didn't have the strength to. She was too miserable, too drunk, and too deeply rooted in her misery. Or was it self-pity?

Stephanie couldn't think about that, it was much too difficult when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hey barkeep, my friends and I would like a drink some time this century!"

She slowly raised her head, the sound of the warm, husky Texas drawl drawing her from her stupor, she said his name once but it was much too low so she repeated it, "Shawn?"

Shawn Michaels was leaning over Stephanie's slumped back, his eyes on the bartender before her but hearing his name made him take a step back, he looked down and saw the young McMahon princess slouched over on her stool before him, "Steph?"

"Yeah, hey," She whispered, her voice slurred as she propped her head up on her hand, looking at him from a tilted point of view, "Shawn Michaels, whoa, HBK, small world, small world, what th' heck're ya doin' here?"

Shawn looked down at her, noting the glaze over her eyes from shed tears as well as alcohol and frowned, concerned, "Visiting. I wasn't on RAW this past week. Instead I was meeting up with some old friends…"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Stephanie asked and sat up a little, turning in her seat to look behind her. What she saw made a whole new rush of emotions roll through her. In the far corner of the bar in a small booth was Sean Waltman and Chyna. Stephanie turned face forward quickly at the vicious look Chyna shot her, muttering, "Oh Jesus…of all people. Of all times…"

Suddenly Stephanie changed her mind from wanting to simply disappear to instant death as Shawn was handed two beers by the bartender, his eyes still on her. She looked like a mess. Her hair tangled, her clothes askew. It was obvious she had had too much to drink and the look on her face…

It was like someone had literally broken her. While he and Stephanie had never been close he had spent sometime with her when she had been married to Hunter and he found he couldn't let her just sit alone by herself when she was in such a state. It was unconscionable. Not to mention that now he had probably worsened her night by unexpectedly showing up with Chyna in tow. He knew the history the two women shared.

He maneuvered the bottles into one hand and with the other patted Stephanie's back, "Hey, listen, I'll be back. I want to talk to you."

"Sure, why not." Stephanie mumbled, her head slowly returning to the cradle of her arms as she felt another wave of unhappiness wash over. Jeez, all the money in the world, the stardom and yet she hated her life with a passion.

Shawn managed to move through the sea of people in the bar and over to his booth, sitting back next to Waltman who he handed a beer, "Hey man, did you see…"

"You talking to Stephanie McMahon over at the bar? Yeah man, who knew she was here of all people. That's pretty crazy."

"You could say that." Chyna grunted, reaching out a hand to snatch up Sean's newly placed beer, taking a large swig of it.

"Now come on, Chy…" Shawn started.

"No, shut up, Michaels! Don't even start! You do NOT want to touch that subject," Chyna bit out.

Sean rolled his eyes, "I don't see the big deal…"

"Oh lord," Shawn moaned then laughed at the hot look Chyna flashed Waltman, Shawn shook his head and waited for the explosion.

It came quickly.

"The BIG deal?! The BIG deal is she stole Hunter from me! The BIG deal is that she's a slut! Everyone we know knows it! EVERYONE!" Chyna hissed, then leaned back in her seat, chuckling darkly, "And now everyone in the _world_ knows it. By her own admission no less."

Shawn frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, "What do you mean?"

"You don't watch Smackdown?" Chyna asked, her face still holding a dark mirth, "Well you missed out. Ol' Daddy was about to bang Sable on national TV. In Steph's office no less and she walked in. Started freaking out, you know, going off in that wretched squeak of hers and said something like Vince made her sleep with a bunch of business execs. Just so he'd like her or something, that would be her kind of twisted thinking, stupid man-stealing hoe trash…"

Chyna continued on her verbal thrashing while Shawn looked over at Stephanie, his face full of compassion. Under his breath he whispered, "Poor Stephanie…"

Chyna caught this, "POOR Stephanie?! Shawn, are you kidding me?!"

"Chy, shut up," Shawn muttered and got to his feet, charging over to Stephanie.

"Oh no, Shawn, don't!" Chyna shouted after him but Sean stopped her, "Let 'im go, Chyna."

"He's making a big mistake," Chyna scowled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sean said.

Chyna rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted grunt, "Why do all you guys feel sorry for and go after that little slip of a thing! Don't you guys get it?! It's a game she plays, she's just a little, low down…"

"Stop sounding like Jericho, babe, it doesn't suit you." Sean said, "'Sides, you know how Shawn's been lately. All big hearted and what not. 'Sides, it's not cool of you to tease Stephanie about…I mean, her Dad forced her into those situations."

"You don't force no one to do nothing unless they have a gun at your head," Chyna retorted but did suddenly feel a stab of guilt. Maybe she had gone off the handle a little. Still, she was less than pleased to see Shawn waltz over to the 'wounded bird' Stephanie. However, he was a big boy and she knew he could take care of himself. But if she hurt him…

Chyna shook her head and took another slug of Sean's beer who frowned, "Hey, you know, you could get your own!"

Shawn stepped up to Stephanie, "Hey, I'm back."

Stephanie turned and looked at him, his face blurred in her vision. All she could see was a flash of his tan skin and those clear eyes, she gave him a sloppy smile, "Hey there, stranger. Nice ta see ya again."

"Looks like someone's had enough for the night," Shawn said softly and pushed her drinks away. Stephanie frowned and tried to sit up, wobbling slightly, "I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Shawn sighed, "I…I heard about tonight."

"You did, huh," Stephanie scoffed, "Yeah, pretty great, huh? Seeee you're with Chy…she musta looooved it. Can'ts says as I blame her. I mean…I did take Hunter from her. Not that he was sucha catch in th' end but…you know. I mean, I guess all those things people say 'bout me are true."

"What things," Shawn asked softly, watching as Stephanie bopped around her seat drunkenly. He took hold of her shoulder to keep her from moving about, "Stephanie, what things?"

"Me being a slut. I mean, hell, you heard…the things I'd do. Dad would be like, 'go out with this guy'. Some rich guy and they'd come up to me and…, " she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, squinting her eyes as if she was trying to think deeply, "Let's see, Mondays was Mr. Parker, Tuesdays was Mr. Biochefsky, Wednesdays was…well, a lotta th' time it waaasss new guy ev-er-y night. New way every night. Some married, some not I mean, I was a cheat then so who cared if I took Hunter from Chy, right? I mean…I was just so…" 

Stephanie shook her head, releasing her hair to let her hands rest in front of her again, lights swimming before her eyes again, "Wha' 'm I talkin' 'bout?"

"Stephanie…" Shawn whispered softly and let the hand resting on her shoulder move down to her back, rubbing it soothingly.

Stephanie let out a pleased purr at that and faced Shawn again, a sloppy grin on her face, "Ohhhh, tha' feels jus' lovely. Keep that up, wouldja?"

"No problem," Shawn chuckled softly.

Stephanie's eyes closed and a few hot tears squeezed out, "I meant that jus' then. But back then I used ta say it 'cause it was required. Oh god…"

She twisted her hands, feeling herself close to shattering. Hysteria began to reach out and grab her by the throat. She pulled back from Shawn, her hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair again but this time tugging it sharply, her eyes squeezing closed tighter as she drew in closer to herself, "The things they'd make me do. Thing's Dad'd make me do! Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

Shawn watched as she began to rock back and forth and he pushed forward, taking her into his arms, resting her head against his chest, "Shh, shhh, it'll be okay. Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

"Ohhh Shawn, I don't even know you that well. I don't want to trouble you. You're here with friends…" she gasped.

"It's no problem," He assured her, "Just wait here for a second."

He released her and walked over to Sean and Chyna, "Hey guys, listen up, I'm going to take Stephanie back to her hotel room. She's in no condition to…"

Chyna interrupted, desperate, "Shawn, don't do this! Please! Don't…"

"Someone's got to take care of her." Shawn said and tossed down a twenty to help cover the bill as he reached down and grabbed his leather jacket, tossing it on quickly, "I'll call you all tomorrow, okay? We'll do something."

"Whatever," Chyna said dryly, tossing her hands up in the air. Sean was more sympathetic, "That's cool, man. Holla at ya later."

He and Shawn shook hands and Chyna shook her head, fuming, "God, another one bites the dust. You know, I liked Shawn much better when he was an egotistical, self-centered jerk. At least then he had half a brain. Now here he is running off to be the 'knight in shining armor' or whatever."

"Aw come on, Chy, don't be like that. I think what he's doing is admirable."

"You would," Chyna muttered, "You guys just don't get it. That McMahon, she's trouble."

Sean watched Shawn gently collect up Stephanie and steadily walk her out and shook his head, chuckling lightly, "No. I think she may be just what the doctor ordered."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn walked Stephanie outside, her body rubbing against his with each movement. She felt like she was practically humping him but his body felt so wonderful against her own, especially now, when her entire being was so fuzzy with drink. Not to mention the sweet smell of him and the strength, the power. God, she missed having a man to be with.

It made her think of Hunter and her eyes welled up again. He had been such a wonderful husband at times. So kind and caring, treating her like she was the center of the universe but she couldn't, could never, give herself to him completely. And why? Because of men like Mr. Parker, Biochefsky, Mr. Green….she could never tell him about it. He would have thought her a spineless whore and, frankly, that was what she was. 

It took a her a few minutes to realize she had been airing these thoughts aloud as Shawn answered her, "You're not a spineless whore, Stephanie, you did those things because of your father."

"My father…" she whispered, a fresh batch of tears forming, "I wanted him to love me. So desperately I wanted….just acceptance and I thought, maybe if I do this enough times, maybe if I give it my all he'll just…turn around and….and…"

"Shh, it's okay. That's all over now," Shawn assured her, having a hard time controlling her. He was trying to walk them to his car but she kept squirming in his grip. He tried to hold her more firmly, tucking her head under his chin. Her arms came up around him suddenly, hugging him tightly and he sighed as he stopped walking for a moment, allowing her to rub her cheek against his chest.

"You're so nice," She said, her voice rising on a high octave of surprise towards the end and Shawn couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, well, you never did get a chance to know me all too well. I can be a swell guy when I want to be."

"Mmm, yeah, I can see that." She mumbled, then nibbled her lower lip between her teeth, "Hey, Shawn, why'd you help me anyways?"

Shawn shrugged, "You were in trouble, it seemed only natural to help."

"Yeah?" She asked and yawned abruptly, then laughed, "You tryin' ta save my soul? I know you're all religious now…"

Shawn sighed, shaking his head, most people asked him this now when he offered a helping hand. It was slightly irritating but he understood it and therefore easily brushed it off, "No, no, no bible thumping, I promise. Just a friend helping a friend."

"'Friend'?" She repeated incredulously, "I don't have any friends."

Shawn felt another wave of tenderness for her and found his own hands coming up, hugging her back, "You do now."

"Mmmm, it's nice," She mumbled, burrowing deeper into his arms.

Shawn swallowed, enjoying that sensation a lot more than he would care to admit, "Yeah. Come on, I'm gonna take you back to your hotel room."

"Nooooo," she moaned low in her throat, "Wanta stay here, wi' you."

"I'm gonna come with you, Steph."

Stephanie shook her head, confused, "Oh yeah? Good. Umm, my car…"

"You can get it tomorrow. You can't drive, you're too…I'll take care of you," he promised.

Stephanie smiled, "Tha's so sweet of you. Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I think I can't walk."

Shawn sighed and reached down, picking her up in his arms, he carried her to his car and maneuvered her into the passenger side. The moment she hit the seat she was out like a light. He shook his head in amusement and went to his side, starting up the car and pulling out of the bar's parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken numerous cell phone calls before Shawn managed to find out where Stephanie was staying. It also took a lot of flirting to get the girl at the front desk to give him another copy of her key to her room but eventually Shawn managed to ease Stephanie into the elevator that led up to her hotel room.

She was wavering in and out of consciousness, giggling stupidly now and then in her drunken state and as the elevator rocketed upwards he felt her lean in close to him, her breath on his neck, as she kept whispering over and over, "Sweet, you're so sweet Shawn."

Her lips began to brush along the skin of his throat. Shawn swallowed, trying to ignore it but soon enough he felt the silky brush of her tongue, her mouth opening to suck at his pulse point in a kiss that seared him straight to the center of his body. A choked sound erupted out of him as he turned to her and took hold of her arms gently, trying to sound firm, "Stephanie, stop, you don't know what you're doing."

Taking his tone the wrong way, her eyes began to water, "I'm sorry."

Shawn avoided rolling his eyes, upset that he had hurt her unintentionally, "No, it's okay, it's just…"

"I can't stop ruining things for myself, can I? I guess that's the curse of being a slut…" she whimpered, her head bowed in shame.

"You're not a slut," Shawn repeated and heard the ding of the elevator as they reached her floor. He escorted her out cautiously, easing her down to her room. He unlocked the door and they both entered her room. Shawn's eyes widened at the devastation before him. Obviously Stephanie had hit her room before going to the bar. It was in complete shambles, objects tossed everywhere, broken glass littered about. He had no doubt she would be paying for the extensive damage.

Stephanie merely looked at it and let out a puff of air, "This is how I left it, 'fore I went drinking. I was…angry."

"I can tell," Shawn muttered and shut the front door behind him, "I think I'll help you get ready for bed."

Stephanie blinked at him, a dopey smile forming, "Okay."

She immediately grabbed the hem of her black tank top and pulled it over her head, exposing her pink Victoria secret bra, Shawn's eyes widened and he turned around, face red, "Uh, that's not what I meant."

"Why not?" Stephanie bit out; "It's all I'm good for anyway…according to my father."

Shawn groaned, a hand wiping his face in frustration, "Stephanie, I'm not you're father, you're not a slut, and I don't like repeating myself so please toss something on and I'll help you get into bed. You need to sleep it off."

Stephanie didn't answer, instead all Shawn heard was her moving about quietly and then the sound of the bathroom door shutting, he looked upward at heaven as if for strength and then scowled at himself. He shouldn't have been so harsh. She had been through a lot. 

Still, his body was humming, had been since she'd brushed her body against his in the bar's parking lot. It had been much, much too long since he'd been with a woman and Stephanie was looking mighty tempting.

But considering all that had happened to her as of late he didn't want to take advantage of her, capitalize on her situation. Not to consider how highly inappropriate it would be to do anything sexual in nature considering what she was currently struggling with. He began to clean up the room in order to distract himself when he heard the door open and Stephanie emerged in a long cotton nightgown.

It looked like something the grandmother in 'Little Red Riding Hood' would have worn and Stephanie's lips quirked to one side, "This is the only…uh…non revealing nightgown I have and considering you've made it so abundantly clear that you don't want to…"

She tumbled all over the word ' abundantly' before she got it out and by the time she did Shawn all ready knew what she was saying and he walked over to her, placing his hands softly on her shoulders, his fingers massaging the skin beneath the material of her gown, "Stephanie, you don't understand…it's not that I don't want to…"

"Then why won't you?" Stephanie asked with big wet eyes.

"Because, Stephanie, I know what you're struggling with. Your father…he used you. In the worst way possible. Used you to get money and deals and he…used your body to get those things and I would never, ever, be as heartless as to take advantage of that. To be like him. I told you, I'm not him and you're not a slut. 

"You're my friend and I promise I'll take care of you, Just like I did tonight. I know he hurt you and I'm sorry for the things he made you do but forget him. He's not worth it. If he doesn't love you and accept you for who you are, if he doesn't give you the unconditional love you deserve, than he's a fool. 

"I'm not a fool, Stephanie. I'll give you those things and I'll give them to you for free. Don't you see, Stephanie? All that stuff you've been through, that you're relishing on, It's over now. There's light at the end of the tunnel now. You've reached the end now. You're free."

Stephanie had started sobbing long ago into the speech and Shawn had her in his arms now. He eased her over to the bed and set her down and eventually she succumbed to a heavy dose of sleep. He peeled back the covers and sheets and tucked her in. He looked down at her; her dark hair spilled out over the pillows and saw such innocence that he couldn't help but be touched. How could Vince had done what he had done to her? How could he have…

Shawn shook his head and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead softly. Stephanie's eyes flickered open, a fuzz of sleep there and she whispered, "You're the light, Shawn. At the end. You've shown me…"

She edged upwards and brushed her mouth along his. Shawn didn't move, frozen as her wet mouth gently tugged at his. He kissed her back chastely, just enough before she gave him a sleepy grin and fell back on the pillows, closing her eyes to fall back to sleep. 

Shawn looked down at her, pulling back slowly, his breath easing out of him in a lower sound of approval for her kiss. Eventually he felt and recognized the warm blush that was on his cheeks. He chuckled at it quietly as he turned and began to clean up the room again, peering over now and then to watch her as she slept, making sure she was okay, watching over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie woke up the next morning to the nasty taste in her mouth. She felt as if she'd eaten a sock. Maybe a boot too. How much had she had to drink last night? She sat up and pressed a hand to her head. She looked around and saw her room was completely clean. A frown formed and she tried to remember the other night.

Her father.

Her sordid past.

She groaned and fell back. She remembered vaguely after Smackdown coming to the hotel room and completely tearing it apart. Breaking things, smashing them and then deciding to go out and get good and plastered. She had done that and then…Chyna? Shawn. She sat up again, a gasp in her throat. Shawn Michaels!

She remembered she had unexpectedly ran into him and he had brought her here. Said things, all sorts of things, meaningful things.

"Shawn?" She croaked aloud, wincing at the nasty taste in her mouth,

She got out of bed swiftly and went to the bathroom, straightening herself out and making sure to brush her teeth before looking around the room some more for some sign of Shawn. Surely he had been there. After all, the room was clean, someone must have…she couldn't have dreamed it all. After all, how did she make it home if it hadn't been Shawn helping her?

Still, there was nothing around to indicate any such thing. No evidence, no visceral proof. Stephanie sat down at the kitchen table, her head throbbing from her wicked hangover and felt her heart drop. Maybe it had all been a dream. After all, running into Shawn Michaels of all people? And out of the blue in the middle of nowhere. It seemed too….coincidental. Too impossible.

But then she saw the yellow legal pad of paper before her and let out an excited squeal, grabbing it quickly to see a clearly written note waiting for her to read.

__

Stephanie-

Hope you feel better this morning. Meant everything I said last night and more. You ARE my friend but I also meant what I said about…other things. What I'm trying to write is, if you'd like, I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. Give me a call if you're interested or even if you just want to talk.

-Shawn

His number was written at the bottom and Stephanie sighed, hugging the note to her. Her cheeks tinged pink as she vaguely remembered her salacious behavior the night before towards him. As well as the sloppy kiss she'd given but more importantly she remembered what she had told him that had been important. He was her light at the end of the tunnel. And as she anxiously took hold of the phone she knew now that the next time she saw him, she'd have to prove it. 


End file.
